Regenerative braking is a feature that may be employed by hybrid and/or electric vehicles to recapture the kinetic energy of the vehicle during a braking event. During regenerative braking, a generator may be operated to convert the kinetic energy of the vehicle into electrical energy. The electrical energy recaptured during regenerative braking may be used to operate various vehicle subsystems or to recharge a vehicle battery.